


I'm Batman.

by FlyingWrites



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingWrites/pseuds/FlyingWrites
Summary: Sam used to laugh when Dean said he's Batman, as again saving the day this way or another.But Sammy's been gone for several years.
Kudos: 2





	1. Flames.

Sam used to laugh when Dean said he's Batman, as again saving the day this way or another.

But Sammy's been gone for several years.

And not even he knew what happened with Hell.

Like the fact it wasn't Cas who broke him out.

But a certain Monsigneur Ducard.

Mr. Ducard trained him and others, as an opposition to the infamous Qayin Abu Khatiya, Cain the Sinfather, and his Knights of Hell.

Dean used to work toward that rank, still in Hell.  
He was close, this close.  
A Prince of Darkness, they called him.

But then Ducard broke him out of Hell, just when Dean almost learned to feel truly nothing for the souls on the rack and only do his job.

Ducard decided he could use his talents.

Somewhen a little later, he introduced him to a secret monk order in the Himalayas known as Safinat Dahma.

* * *

Dean disagreed with the monks.  
He disagreed even with Ducard himself.

That one was an error that cost his baby brother his life.

Dean still regrets coming Stateside and regrets he told Sam anything.

Even more, that he told him what happened and that it wasn't just four months he was missing, late.

Most of all, he regrets not having told Sam the truth.

So he hid behind pop culture references for years of hunting, didn't tell Sammy ninjas are real, either, nor that he's literal.

* * *

It was jack all good when Baby turned into a burning wreck and flames took his brother with her.

Seconds after that sight a second bomb exploded and Dean doesn't to this day know how he got away, he just remembers he ran.

Away from home, going up in flames, again.

Away from Sammy and car home that raised both of them.

* * *

Since then, Dean's been searching.  
Water companies, mining ones.  
Construction in this fifth world country or another.

Sitting in a bar and drinking the rest of his soul away, someone he used to know sits by and slips him a paper.

She doesn't say anything and he doesn't look at her.

He shouldn't.  
She's Talia al Ghul, princess of the ninja.

But he pockets the note and later the day, alone in his motel, reads:

I found one working Lazarus Pit.  
Wait for further confirmation, Knight.

Amara.

And first in a long time, he feels alive.


	2. Raise Hell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean folds the note carefully.
> 
> It's not a note.  
> It's a promise.

When Dean first read Amara's (Talia's. Keep it professional. That's all we are these days. Just two professionals.) note, he felt his stomach and heart jump. Simultaneously.

He also felt sick and sick with the sudden feeling of air in his lungs. He'd been drowned God doesn't even know how many times, but resurfacing back up and able to breathe after a while never felt like this.

Just close. Suffocating, so numb, so dead - and then a jumpstart of fresh breeze and the gratefulness for the realization life carries on.

Dean folds the note carefully.  
It's not a note.  
It's a promise.  
A promise he may have Sammy back.

The explosions didn't leave even a body, and where Sam's soul went to, no angel, demon, psychic or anyone else would tell him.

Djinn he killed en masse for a year didn't tell him about babybro's soul either.

Nor how to return him from nothingness.

They all swore Sam's gone for good.

He refused to believe that.  
He refused to give up on Sammy like that.

But having the Mark of Cain, forefather of all killers and scumbags of history, didn't make his grieving easier.

* * *

The mark whispered to him.  
Sang. Shrieked.  
Even its silence was taunting.

You will turn into a monster worse than anything you ever hunted.  
You are already on your way.

So he started drinking harder to drown out the thoughts.  
Got himself checked by Gotham psychiatrists, a couple of times.

He didn't tell them he has a tattoo that talks to him, no.

That would be crazy.

And he refused to be sent for a closer work-up or have his blood drawn.

That would show the docs his huge collection of scars, burn marks, stab marks, never healen right scrapes, carvings, brands, and god knows what else alongside tattoos he got when Sammy was yet alive.

No thanks.  
The doctors, bless their souls, didn't have to see that.

Besides, he already had shown them too much when he said lines like: "My brother... was murdered by organized crime, and I have trouble sleeping since then, Doc."

He usually focused on telling the second half of that line smugly and calmly.

How messed up is even the first one, he was busy tuning out.

Just like the fact Sam isn't with him.

That Sam's never going to be with him again.

To tell him how to smoothen this out.  
How to tell the docs big old nothing that gets him exactly the pills he needs to get through the next few months of hunting.

With time he says "I've lost my brother under tragic circumstances." and even though that line feels empty and saying fuck-all even to his ears, it gets him antidepressants prescriptions.

So he's good and not really complaining, because he can sleep. Here's to saving on booze.

* * *

And on bus money and rides.  
Because he couldn't make himself buy a car since losing Sammy... and Baby.

That life died with both of them.

Dean these days is a backpacker.

If he could, he'd fly...  
But he hates flying, even more with Sammy Not There... unless he has to, definitely not between the states, though.

And with the arsenal of weapons and critical care paramedic equipment, he couldn't clear the checks anyway. So flying is out.

* * *

And now a note says, I will work with you.  
I owe you this much.

Dean just hates Amara for reminding him of their past even so.

Knight of Hell or the Dark Knight?

Sammy just smiling made them be completely different people.

Sammy eating his goddamn burger (all vegan, no mayo, so grooss) made the world make sense.

Made Knight of Hell never-have-been...  
And Dark Knight never-will-be-needed.

Dean liked that balance.  
Dean liked just being Dean.

He takes a chug of Jack just to fall asleep and not think of it.

Knight or the other knight, doesn't matter.

He is Sammy's Knight.

* * *

He may have Sammy to fill that void again and the possibility fills him with panic, determination, joy, grief, self loathing, pain and deep dark resolve.

For all he cares, he can be Knight of Hell and every other himself, to raise hell and get his brother back.


End file.
